Fallen Goddess
by SeraphimHelix
Summary: Trishula is trapped. She's spent her whole life being trapped living in prison after prison. People call her a freak, a monster, but on that mysterious aircraft, she finds someone who really does care about her.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke in a cage. The hard metal was cold against my skin. Where am I? I took in my surroundings. I was in a laboratory of some sort and there were several men in lab coats working on computers. I moved cautiously toward the front of the cage as one of the men approached me.  
"You're awake." He said bluntly.  
"Yes," My voice wavered. Although I tried to seem confident, I knew I looked terrified.  
"State your name."  
"Trishula."  
"What are you?"  
I glanced at the blue, bioluminescent tattoos intricately swirled around my wrists and ankles.  
"I'm a goddess."  
He took a clipboard from his desk and exited the room. Soon after, he re-entered with a tall brunette man. He was wearing a suit and had carefully groomed hair and facial hair. He carried himself with a lot of confidence and a just a hint of arrogance. The man in the lab coat whispered a few things to him and then left the room once again.  
"You can get out of there without our help." Said the brunette man. It wasn't a question but, I nodded in reply. "So why don't you?"  
"I don't know if I could make it farther than this room." I said quietly.  
"Smart girl." He walked to the cage and wrapped a hand around it. "My name's Tony Stark."  
"I'm Trishula."  
"How come I've never heard of you? You are a goddess, aren't you?"  
I rose from my sitting position. "I fell from the universe into earth. And they took me. I was only about three years old. Humans are cruel creatures, but I doubt it's necessary for me to tell you that. You should know." He was now staring uncomfortably at me. "They thought I was deformed, a freak of nature, a demon. They held me in mental hospitals, labs like this one, and even prisons. That's why you have never heard of me."  
A young, blonde man walked through the door. "Tony, Nick told me they found a godde-" He cut off as his eyes met mine. "Why is she in a cage?" He said in a small voice. He charged over to the men sitting at the computers. "Let her out! She's not a prisoner!"  
Tony put up his hand to the blonde man. "No. Leave her."  
The man looked at Tony with absolute disgust and disbelief. "You think it's okay to treat her like some...creature?!"  
"She can get out of there herself," He crossed his arms and gave me a sideways smile. "She's just choosing not to."  
The blonde man turned to me and mouthed the words "Are you okay?" with a concerned look.  
To be honest, having people be concerned about me annoyed me a little. I had fought my way through life ever since I could walk on two feet. And now this man, this human, was worried about me. I ran my hands down two bars of the left a trail of a glowing, blue liquid and it soon began to make a sizzling noise. The bars melted and were only left as a puddle in the ground.  
"Acid?" Tony raised his eyebrows.  
"It can be many more things than that. That was just a miniscule use of my power." I replied, stepping down from the cage.  
Suddenly, a tall man with an eyepatch, followed by a woman dressed in a black jumpsuit entered. The man eyed the remnants of the cage.  
"My name is Nick Fury and this is Agent Romanoff." He gestured to the girl. "Do you know where we found you?"  
"No. But, I know I was trapped. I've never been anywhere simply because I wanted to be there."  
"You were found in a laboratory hooked up to several machines. You were unconscious during most of the experiments. They were interested in..." He pointed to the remains of the metal bars. "This."  
The blonde man looked at me with such pity. I glared at him. "Don't look at me that way. I don't need your sympathy."  
"I'm sorry, I never meant to offend you." His apology seemed sincere but still, I looked at him with malice. Even though I did forgive him, I didn't want anyone in this place to assume that I was weak. Although, technically I was. The last place I had been in had drained me of almost all of my power. Most of my power was held it in vials and beakers back in that lab, and it would take me a few days to regenerate it.  
"Natasha," Nick said "Take care of her, please."  
"Yes, sir." She nodded and took my hand. "Come with me."  
She had a very serious demeanor; however, she seemed like a kind person.  
"Okay." I replied, cursing myself inside my head for sounding so innocent.  
She handed me some clean clothes as she left me at the door of a bathroom. "You can take a bath in there. Come and find me when you're finished. There should be towels and soap on the counter."  
"Thank you." I said, grasping the clothes.  
She smiled at me kindly. "You're welcome, goddess."  
That was the first time someone had ever addressed me as though I was actually a being. She even acted like I was above her.  
I allowed myself to relax in the water. I had a feeling this was a safe place. I didn't think I had been taken here to be held prisoner. I squeezed my eyes tight, and ducked my head under the water. Is this it? Am I finally free? I emerged from the water and took a deep breath. Suddenly, a feeling of guilt ran through me. If this was a safe place and it wasn't necessary to keep up this act of being so powerful at the moment, I had been awful to that blonde man for no reason. He had been so kind to me and was genuinely concerned. I drained the water, quickly dried myself with the towels, and grabbed the clothes Natasha had given me.  
I stared at myself in the mirror. I had no idea why Natasha had given me such pretty clothing. I twirled instinctively and the light material of the white dressed danced in the air. My shoulders were bare, but the sleeves were long and puffy and the waist was tight. It resembled that of a peasant dress from long ago. I ran my fingers through my wet, knee length hair, and slicked it back. I finally looked like a goddess again.  
I closed the bathroom door behind me and the soft material of the dress brushed against my feet as I walked.  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I was able to properly introduce myself." I spun around at the sound of a man's voice. "I'm Captain Steve Rogers."  
I shook his hand. "Trishula."  
I glanced around the room. I hadn't noticed it before, but I sensed the presence of a god in this place. "Is there a god here?"  
"Yes, well, two. Thor and Loki. Thor's good but we're keeping Loki as prisoner because he-"  
"I know who they are." I interrupted him.  
"Oh, yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "Forgot that you're a goddess for a second there." He smiled at me awkwardly and I couldn't help but smile back. There was something endearing about this man.  
"So, where are you from?" He asked.  
"Asgard." Thor answered for me, now approaching.  
I recognized him immediately. The god of thunder. In one of the prisons I had been in, I researched all the books on gods and goddesses, hoping one day I could find myself. He had long blonde hair, and wore heavy armour. He looked exactly how I imagined he would.  
"I could sense an Asgardian." He continued. "What is your name?"  
"Trishula." I said. It felt weird having people ask for my name. None of the other places I had been in had cared what my name was.  
Thor seemed taken aback by my reply. He looked me up and down. "No..." He put a hand to his mouth. "Why are you on earth?"  
"I fell from Asgard."  
He starting pacing up and down the room. "It can't be you...it can't." He buried his face in his hands. "How old were you when you fell?"  
"I was three years old." I glanced at Steve. He wore the same confused expression as mine.  
"It is you..." Thor stared at me and tears began to well up in his eyes. He pulled me into an embrace.  
"Who is she?" Steve asked.  
"She was Loki's betrothed." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Loki?" I pulled back. "The god of mischief? Your brother?"  
"Yes." He cupped my face in his hands. "Our family, your family have been looking for you for so long."  
"Can I meet him?" I looked up at him. "Loki, I mean."  
He glanced at Steve. "I think we'll have to ask Nick."  
They led me down a hallway into a large open room. There was an enormous window that revealed to me that we were actually in flight. They spoke to a woman sitting at a computer and she said something through a headset.  
They told me that all together, they were the Avengers. That included Steve, two men that I had just met named Bruce and Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Tony. Thor explained my request to Nick.  
He shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't allow that."  
Thor frowned. "And why not? She hasn't exactly had a lavish life here on earth and all she wishes to do is see the man she is supposed to marry."  
"I can't allow her to build an emotional bond to a man that she may have to kill soon."  
I stood there, frustrated. "Please," I said to Nick. "Just give me five minutes."  
He contemplated this for a while and then replied "Alright. Five minutes, but that's it."  
I opened the heavy metal door and it made a loud clicking sound. There was a walkway with stairs that led to a round, glass case where a man was being held. He wore an outfit completely made of leather and metal. His long black hair was slicked back. He turned with a sarcastic smile, but it soon faded when his eyes met mine.  
"Hello." My voice came in almost a whisper.  
He put his slender hand up to the glass. "An Asgardian goddess...what are you doing here?"  
I didn't know what to say, so I ignored his question. I lifted up the ends of my dress to step down the stairs. He let out an involuntary gasp at the sight of my tattoos. Still, I looked at the ground until I reached the glass.  
"I've only ever known one other person who had tattoos like those." He said. His hand was now trembling. "It's you, isn't it? Trishula."  
I nodded and held my hand up to his on the other side of the glass.  
Tears began to well up in his eyes. He studied my features the way one would if they hadn't seen a friend in years. Trying to catch up with all the time they missed.  
"I remember," he began. "When I was a teenager, just a young boy, I met you. My brother and I had come to see you. You were only a baby, just born. You've grown up so much. You're so beautiful." A tear rolled down his cheek. "How old are you now?"  
"I'm sixteen."  
"Sixteen." He repeated my words, letting it set in his mind. "And how tragic that now that we finally meet, I'm trapped here as a prisoner. Where did you go? What happened to you?"  
"I fell to earth, and I've been trapped here ever since. They held me in prisons, laboratories, mental hospitals. I've lived a life of imprisonment."  
It was as though he was just now noticing invisible scars on my face, my body. "I'm so sorry." he whispered. "I wish I could have saved you." His eyes wandered to my concealed wrists. "Didn't you have..?"  
I pulled up my sleeves to reveal my glowing tattoos. "Yes." I threw my hand upward and and a blue, sparkly gas floated through the air. It swirled around me and inside, it held my past. It formed itself into pictures of my memories and moved around my body to the floor until the last image was that of me standing here with Loki. He stared at the ground for a few seconds, taking in all that he had just seen. A voice came on over the speakers in the room.  
"Trishula," It was Nick. "I never agreed to letting you show him your powers. You will leave at once. There are guards coming now to escort you out."  
"No, please Nick! You said five minutes!" I called out to the air but no reply came.  
An idea came to me. They would never open this glass case because that would equal to Loki's escape. I ran my hands around the glass, forming a large oval. Loki raised his eyebrows.  
"Are you letting me out?" He asked.  
"No," I stepped through the oval into the glass case. "I'm letting myself in." I waved my hands around the still glowing portal and it returned the glass to its original state.  
Loki pulled me into an embrace. We held each other tightly until several men in uniform burst through the door. I lifted my head from Loki's chest and smiled at them devilishly. They all glared at me, frustrated and unable to do anything.  
"You might as well just leave instead of standing there. You're embarrassing yourselves." I said with a smirk.  
They left the room, disgruntled and the voice came over the speakers again. "Fine. You can stay there for a while longer. Next time I won't underestimate you."  
I felt Loki's chest shake as he laughed at Nick's announcement. His eyes met mine. "I know it sounds impossible at such a time as this. After just meeting you and everything. But..." He rested his forehead against mine. "I love you."  
I pulled on the leather collar of his jacket and brought his lips to mine. When I pulled away I whispered breathlessly "I love you too."  
"You should go." He said sounding defeated. "You can't stay here forever. You don't want to make enemies out of," he gestured to the speakers "Them."  
"Yes," I agreed and opened up a portal on the glass once again. I turned to look at him before I left. I studied his green eyes, tall slim frame, and long slender hands. He took a few steps forward and kissed me again.  
"Goodbye."  
I nodded. "Goodbye."  
I met up with the avengers at the center of this aircraft. Each wore an expression of either confusion, embarrassment, disgust or frustration. There was a large screen a few feet behind them that displayed the room Loki was imprisoned in.  
Tony was the first to speak. "So, if Loki was a teenager when he met you as a baby, then isn't he twice your age?" He suppressed a laugh.  
"Yes," Thor replied for me. "On earth, Loki would be around thirty years old."  
Tony cringed. "Isn't that kind of illegal?"  
I looked at the floor, embarrassed. They had seen everything that had just happened.  
"I don't want anything like this ever happening again." Nick said simply and left with Natasha and Clint following close behind him.  
"How can you say you love him when you practically just met him?" Steve asked, leaning against a desk.  
"Well," I started, surprised by his question. "He's my fiance."  
"Yeah, but you don't even know what he's like." He frowned. "Do you know that he tried to kill an entire race and is currently attempting to enslave the human race?"  
"I..." I spoke only this single syllable. How was I supposed to respond to that?  
Thor put a hand up to Steve. "Leave her." he said to him and then turned to me. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."  
I lay in the bed, pondering over all that had happened. I squinted at the blank ceiling almost hoping that it would reveal the answer of what I was to do. The man I loved was a murderer. And if I let him out of his imprisonment, the avengers would now be after me. Somewhere inside my heart though, I believed that I could change him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well what do you say?" Nick asked, gesturing his arms in question.  
He had just offered that I join the avengers. This was quite conflicting for me. On one hand, if I joined them, I would have to fight Loki. On the other, I would finally gain freedom. If I left them now, there was no telling who would find me and want my power.  
After a few moments I replied. "Okay, I'll join you guys."  
He smiled triumphantly. "Great. Welcome aboard, Trishula."  
I strolled alongside the giant window of the ship and wondered why these people were staring at computers like zombies rather than enjoying this amazing view. I stepped on the back of my dress and felt my entire body slip backward onto the cold hard floor.  
"Agh." I groaned and rubbed my arm. It appeared to be bleeding. Some women on computers brought some of the men in the white lab coats out from the laboratory.  
My vision started to blur a bit. "I hope I didn't get a concussion." I said to myself, now realizing I had hit my head on the floor during the fall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the scientists gathering around me. They were muttering something about blue blood.  
The next thing I knew, I was slipping in and out of consciousness in the lab room. Several tubes were hooked up to my wrists and ankles.  
"Damnit," I said weakly. "Just when I thought I was free..."  
My eyes slipped shut and then opened a few moments later. It was then that I realized there was a mask around my mouth to sedate me. Through slit eyes I saw a faint outline of Steve. I heard bits and pieces of him shouting to the people and then felt him lift me off the lab table.  
I awoke in my bedroom. I scratched the back of my head, lazily sitting up. Steve sat at the desk in my room reading and looking extremely worried. His head whipped around at the sound of my movement.  
"You're awake," He rushed over to my bedside. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah I'm...I'm fine." I tried to fight tears, but they persisted and rolled down my cheeks. "I thought I was free. I thought they wouldn't do this to me anymore."  
He pulled me into his arms. He whispered that it would be ok, that he would make sure this would never happen to me again. His shirt felt slightly damp and I think he noticed too because he explained.  
"Sorry, I've been running all over the place looking for you." He let go of me and pulled his gray t-shirt over his head.  
I couldn't see myself but I knew my face had turned bright red. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Sorry I-"  
"No," I put my hand against his chest and then immediately snapped it back when I saw his eyes widen. "I mean, you're fine. I mean not fine in that way. I mean uh, it's ok." I stammered.  
He tried to stifle a smile but I could tell he was amused by my awkwardness. It's not everyday you see a goddess tripping over her words.  
"Alright, I'm gonna go find Nick to tell him about this." He got up from my bedside.  
"Wait, what are you you going to tell him?!"  
"About the laboratory situation that happened today. What did you think I was talking about?" He couldn't help but smirk this time.  
"Uh, nothing." I looked down and fiddled with my blanket.  
"Bye." He said, leaning on the doorframe before he left.  
And at that moment, I felt my heart skip a beat. No, no, no! You're supposed to love Loki! He's your fiance!  
"Are you coming back?" I asked quietly.  
"Do you want me to?" He grinned.  
My voice trailed off into something that sounded like agreement and he left.  
I cursed under my breath and held my head in my hands. Just yesterday I felt like Loki was the only man in the world for me and now this blonde man with his sparkly blue eyes...ah...his blue eyes..._Snap out of it!_  
"Ugh," I groaned. "What am I going to do?"  
A few moments later, Steve returned. "Hey, I talked to Nick and he said he'll sort it out."  
"Thanks." I said, not making any direct eye contact.  
He sat down at the edge of my bed and took one of my arms into his hands.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Looking at your tattoos." He trailed his fingers along the patterns and swirls. "Were you born with them?"  
"Yes," I replied. "I've had them as long as I can remember. Even Loki said he remembered seeing them when I was born."  
Steve tensed up at the mention of Loki.  
"Why do you hate him?" I asked.  
He raised his head and gave me a look that said "You should know that." It was a look that said "Because of you."  
He put his hand at the back of my neck and the other on my waist. He pulled me close to him so we were only inches apart. His lips brushed against mine, but he suddenly pulled away.  
"I'm sorry." He said, standing up.  
"What are you-"  
"You have a fiance." He said simply at the door. "And," He continued quietly. "I should respect that."  
"Wait," I hopped out of my bed. "Steve-"  
"I'll ask Nick if you can meet with Loki again later."  
I was starting to disagree and ask him to stay with me, to kiss me without hesitation._ You're engaged. It's wrong. Even if you do want that, you can't let him know. In fact, you can't let anyone know._ I reasoned with myself.  
"Thank you." I looked down at the floor.  
A few hours later, Nick informed me that I had permission to visit Loki for a longer time now. He even said I could spend the night with him but I told him I didn't exactly think I was ready for that yet. God, that was embarrassing.  
I stepped down those familiar cold stairs again, leading me to my fiance.  
"My goddess," He put his hand up to the glass as he did when he first met me. "It warms my heart to see you once again."  
I waved my hands in front of the glass and stepped through my portal. "It's good to see you too." I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest.  
"How long can you stay this time?" He asked, stroking my long hair.  
"As long as I want." I replied. "Nick said it was alright and that i could even spend the night." _Why the hell did you mention that?!_ I blushed bright red. "I mean, I wasn't planning to." I pulled back and saw an amused look on his face. "Not that I don't want to." He burst out laughing.  
"You are the most awkward goddess I have ever met." He smiled fondly at me. "It's absolutely adorable." He brushed my hair out of my face. "So, what convinced Nick to let you stay longer this time?"  
"Steve." I said, with a funny little smile.  
Steve threw the door open. _Speak of the devil._  
"Trishula, Tony needs you over in the lab." He called out.  
Loki returned to his hardened, sarcastic manner and grinned at Steve. "Hello, you must be the..." He searched for the word. "American one."  
I stood there, flitting my eyes back and forth between the two men. After a few moments I reopened my portal. Loki leaned forward and kissed me. And I mean hard. It appeared like he was doing this just because Steve was here. Because he saw him as a threat.  
He pulled away.  
"Bye."  
"Farewell, my goddess." He said gentlemanly.  
I met Steve at the door. He was standing there uncomfortably. "Well, we better get going then." He said quietly.  
He shut the heavy door behind us but didn't move. I was beginning to say something when he spoke. "He's using you."  
_Using me?!_ "What?!" I demanded.  
"He saw how powerful you are and now he's just using you for his army. You should stay away from him."  
"Are you actually being serious right now?" I asked.  
He nodded. "Absolutely. I only want what's best for you."  
"Or," I grinned. "You're just a jealous man who doesn't want his little crush to run off with her fiance." He was stunned and I have to admit, I was enjoying it. "However, you are disguising your action of keeping them apart as something that would be best for her, and really, for everyone." He tried to remain serious but I knew I had broken him.  
He moved down the hall. He was obviously annoyed by the fact that a teenage girl- whether a goddess or not- could read him like a book. "Tony's trying to invent some bracelets and anklets for you that will help you sustain your power. He wants you to try them out."  
"I thought you said you wanted to respect that I had a fiance." I said, ignoring his comment.  
He stopped and looked me in the eyes. "I said I should. That doesn't mean I want to."  
I was taken aback by his reply. I expected him to try to cover it up and say that he was respecting it.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony fit the intricately designed metal cuffs around my wrists and ankles.  
"Well," I shrugged. "I don't feel any different."  
"Trust me," He began cleaning up scrap metal off the table. "You'll need them someday."  
Steve had been waiting patiently leaning against the lab table. "I guess you're finished then," He said. "You can go back to Loki."  
"Yes," I looked at him and tried to fake some sort of gratitude.  
"Well we better go-"  
"It's alright," I said. "I can walk back there on my own."  
It's as though those few words were individual arrows shot through his heart. He tried to hide the hurt in his eyes but I knew he was upset. And I felt extremely guilty about it.  
Realizing there was nothing I could really do about it for now, I went back through the winding hallways, down the staircase and through the portal back to Loki.  
"He likes you." He frowned.  
_What is up with everyone making extremely blunt comments the moment I see them?_  
"No he doesn't."  
"Yes," He ran a hand over his black hair. "He does. I wasn't sure at first but when I saw his reaction to me kissing you, I confirmed it."  
"Hey," I touched his arm. "You don't have to worry. You're my fiance."  
"I am," He stared off distantly. "But I'm also trapped here and we can't be together until I get out."  
A voice came from the speakers. "Trishula, you are to leave now. This is an order. You're relationship with Loki has officially become a threat to the avengers. I can no longer trust you not to try to free him. Guards will be sent in if necessary."  
Loki shook his head in disdain. "These people overreact way too much."  
"Loki," I said quietly. "You know this is the last time I get to see you while we're here, right?"  
"We won't be here much longer." He gave me a look.  
I nodded, now understanding what he was trying to tell me.  
"Goodbye, Loki." I grinned.  
He winked back at me. "See you soon."

Nick and all of the avengers were waiting there for me in the center of the ship. The people working on their computers and talking into headsets had stopped to stare at me when I walked in.  
I looked around discreetly, trying to find some place they couldn't chase me if I ran off. The metal wall caught my eye. It was rimmed with bars and ledges. I could easily climb it and since it was so tall, the top of it was probably the inside of the ceiling for most rooms.  
"I'm sorry that we have to punish you for what he did," Nick said. "But, it's for the best. It's for the good of all of us."  
"I love my brother very dearly," Thor crossed his arms. "however, you have to understand that sometimes he doesn't make very good choices and we can't trust him for now."  
I stood there for a few minutes like a child receiving a lecture from her teacher. I finally decided it was time.  
I gathered all of my power up inside of me and directed my arm towards the top of the wall. I had meant to throw my power as only acid but it made an explosive blow to the wall and smoke began to rise in the room. Everyone flew backward and were extremely disoriented.  
I ran to Steve who lay sprawled on the floor, rubbing the back of his head.  
"I'm sorry." I leaned down and kissed him gently.  
"Trishula," He tugged at my sleeve. "Don't do this."  
"I have to."  
I sprinted as fast as I could to the wall and started climbing. I could hear Nick shouting at some guards to come get me. I picked up the pace and threw myself over the opening. I was right, this was the inside of the ceiling. My feet pounded against the ground and my heart pounded against my chest as I tried to use my senses to find a godly presence. I turned and blew a hole through the side of the wall. It led to another path.  
I could hear the faint noise of people running far behind me. I needed to hurry up if I was going to do this.  
I fell to the ground suddenly, as it shook with an unnatural force. I heard the echo of a roar: Bruce. I got back up on my feet and kept running and searching for Loki. I stopped, catching my breath when I felt his presence directly beneath my feet.  
I tried to throw acid at the floor but instead, I fell weakly to my knees. My power had run out.  
"Damnit, not now..." I whispered. I definitely shouldn't have used so much power so suddenly back there. A faint winding noise came from the cuffs on my ankles and wrists. I felt my strength being regenerated. Tony's words echoed in my mind. _Trust me, you'll need them someday_.  
I slammed my hand down against the metal violently and I fell right through into Loki's cylindrical prison. Loki coughed and brushed a few shards of metal stained with blue off his coat. I ran towards him and hugged him tightly.  
"You did it." He smiled at me.  
"Yeah," I aimed my hand at the glass. "Now, let's get out of here."  
He started walking in the other direction towards the door. "I have to take care of something. Wait here, okay?"  
I looked at him with worried eyes. "Okay." I said nervously, remembering what Steve had been saying about Loki using me.  
"I'll be right back." He opened the door and ran down the hall.  
From beyond the door, I could hear that absolute chaos was being unleashed. I could hear Bruce's roars and the sounds of battle and gunfire. In a few moments I saw something flash by the window. I looked out and my heart sank. Loki had jumped off with a jetpack. He left me. He left me all on my own without warning.  
"He can't have..." I muttered to myself.  
The door burst open and heavily armed guards charged at me. We spent a few minutes in hands-on combat while I tried to take one of their weapons from them. Taking on ten people at once though was awfully difficult and left my dress torn and stained with blood. I threw my powerful blue acid at them. It melted through their helmets and burned their faces. I felt extremely guilty about this. They were innocent people after all, but I needed to get the hell out of here.  
I ran out of the room, panting heavily. Loki left me. He left me.  
I felt a sting in the back of my neck. I put my hand to it and found a needle inserted through my skin. A tranquilizer. "Damnit." I fell to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

I was really getting tired of waking up in foreign places. It seemed that every few hours I was in a new bed or a lab table without any knowledge of what had happened moments before. I rubbed the back of my neck and sat up on the bed. I was in a luxurious room with a large window by my bedside. I was covered by a soft plush white comforter and on the end of it sat my torn blood-stained dress folded neatly.  
I realized I was only in my underwear and pulled up the blanket to my chest. I hopped off the bed and walked into the other room.  
There stood Tony and Loki. From absolute shock I dropped the blanket and then quickly picked it back up again to cover myself.  
"Trishula..." Loki said, wide-eyed. "You and.." He gestured to Tony. "Why would you...?" He couldn't even formulate his words properly.  
"You left me." I said maliciously.  
"I had to. I had no choice. I thought you would prefer if I got out of there alive." His eyes watered slightly. "And now you are with this man? I leave you for a day and you..." He shook his head, trying to keep the tears from coming.  
"Hey, chill out." said Tony. "I had to take her here because they used a tranquilizer on her. Nothing happened."  
"Then do you mind explaining to me why she was in your bed with no clothes?" He hissed.  
"Okay, I'm done explaining with you. You can think what you want to think."  
Loki lunged at Tony, grabbing him by the throat.  
"Loki, no!" I screamed.  
He dragged him across the floor and towards the window. I could hear Tony's words faintly. "Nick was right, we shouldn't have even let you meet him." Loki smashed the window and Tony was thrown off the other side.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" In seconds, I was standing over the window watching Tony fall rapidly.  
Loki gripped my arm aggressively, making my blanket drop to the ground. "I'm taking you with me."  
He pulled me towards the door despite my protests.  
"Let her go." Tony's voice came from the window. "Now."  
He was in the full armour of his suit. His hand was aimed directly at Loki.  
Loki hesitated for a moment and then quickly dived for the door. Tony shot at him but Loki had ducked just in time. He scooped me up into his arms. My body shook as his feet pounded against the carpet in the hallway. We finally made it outside. Around us, people stared and gave us weird looks. We were quite a sight. Loki, in his full leather and metal outfit and me in my white lace underwear.  
I put my hands up to my opposite elbows, hugging myself as I shivered. "It's freezing out here."  
He set me down on the ground and pulled off his jacket. "Here." He put it around my shoulders.  
I pulled the jacket around the front of my unclothed body. I took a deep breath. It smelled just like him.  
He took my hand and started walking quickly. "I have to get you somewhere safe."  
"Wait, why?" I asked, trying to keep up beside him.  
"Something's about to begin."  
I gave him a puzzled look but continued to walk quickly.  
"Here we go." He glanced upward.  
I looked up into the sky. It was almost like it was ripping itself open.  
Through the opening came thousands of unearthly looking creatures that commenced their attack on the city.  
"Come on, I'll get you somewhere safe." He signaled to one of the creature's in some sort of small flying vehicle.  
"No." I said simply, moving away from him.  
"Trishula." He gripped my hand tightly, moving me towards the lowering aircraft.  
"I said no." I burned his hand with my blue acid.  
He winced, pulling his hand to his side. When he looked at me, I nearly cried. His eyes were filled with an unbelievable amount of hurt. Like me, he was almost on the verge of tears. I don't think I could have done anything else that would have made him so upset.  
"I can't be a part of this." I gestured to the creatures' destruction. "It's wrong and you know it."  
"Trishula," He put his hand gently to my arm. "Please-"  
I shook it off. "I'm going to go find my friends."  
As I walked away, I could hear him stepping into the aircraft slowly. He said a few words to the alien creature so that it would know not to kill me.  
Far off in the streets I could see Steve battling the creatures with only his bare hands and his shield. I stood there deciding what to do. Behind me was my fiance, the man I thought I loved and the man that was meant for me since birth. In front of me stood a different man; a warrior. A blonde, blue-eyed gentle spirit who treated me like a real person rather than some science experiment. So who did I run to?  
I didn't get to decide. A sharp pain ran up my back as one of the alien aircrafts lifted me off the ground. I gripped onto the sharp metal with all my strength. My hands started to bleed but I couldn't let that concern me. I was so many feet up in the air now that if I fell, I would fall to my death. I lifted my head up, straining my arms to try to find Loki. A loud smash revealed his location to me. Bruce was throwing him onto the ground repeatedly.  
"Loki!" I screamed.  
I flattened myself back down on the front of the aircraft so that the aliens couldn't shoot me. I let out a sigh of relief as the aircraft swerved around near the smashed window on the building Loki was in.  
It took a lot of bravery but I successfully flung myself off the aliens' aircraft through the huge window.  
Loki was lying there staring at the ceiling. He was obviously injured and piles of rubble surrounded him.  
"Loki." My voice cracked slightly as I said his name.  
His head turned around quickly at the sound of my voice. "My goddess..." His breaths came slowly. "You came back for me..."  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Natasha fly by the window. I knew she was incredibly aware of her surroundings and that she would soon alert the others of my location.  
"We have to get out of here." I grasped his arms, pulling him out of the rubble.  
He cringed from the pain as he slowly stood up on his weakened legs.  
He noticed the blood from my hands dripping down the metal of his sleeves. "You're hurt." He grabbed my wrists to inspect the damage.  
"That doesn't matter right now," I said, pulling him towards the door. "We need to get the hell out of here."  
Suddenly, there was an extreme force in the air, almost like the sky was imploding on itself. I flew backward, still holding onto Loki. My back hit the wall causing an unbelievable pain to ring up my spine.  
"Agh..." I groaned, sliding onto the floor and into the rubble.


End file.
